Let's Play Pretend
by Dakota Riley
Summary: Roy and Riza need something to pass the time during a train ride. Roy suggests playing pretend. RoyAi.


The scenery outside rushed past them as the train continued down along the tracks. She stared out the window absently, her golden bangs hanging down and shielding her face from his stare. Her tawny eyes gleamed in the fading sunlight. He cleared his throat and leaned his head against the back of his seat. He let his eyes drift shut for a moment but they quickly opened again. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't. He sighed. She glanced over at him and straightened her stance. "Something wrong?" She asked, looking him over.

He shook his head and they were silent for several minutes. He cleared his throat again. "Hey, Lieutenant, let's play pretend." He smirked as she gave him a startled and curious glance.

After a brief pause, she nodded slowly. "Okay, Sir. Let's."

"Great. Okay… Let's pretend that I made it, I'm the Fuhrer, what are you going to do?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I would still be right there, working as your bodyguard and personal slave." He frowned at the 'personal slave' part, but didn't comment on it.

"Okay. Let's pretend that… Terrorists are on this train, and they are going to kill us because we are military men."

"First, I would probably try to get them to get the civilians out of the car. Then I would try to fight them off. If I couldn't, I would try to protect you as best I could. If I couldn't do that… Well, I would probably end up dying."

"I see… What would you do if they Elrics- No, just Edward. What if Edward was being held hostage?"

She frowned. "First I would ask you if you had anything to do with it." She commented dryly as he chuckled. "Then I would try to ask Alphonse if something had happened previously. Then I would try and save him, with your help of course."

He shifted his position and tried to come up with another circumstance.

"Uh… Let's pretend that none of this ever happened."

"Sir?"

"Let's pretend that you never met me, and that I never became your father's student."

Concern flashed in her eyes as she looked at him. "I'm not sure, Sir. I might still be living with my father. I might be married with kids by now… I might be very unhappy, living on my own. I might be dead. I might be rich… I might be happier than I am now."

"Happier with someone else?"

She looked up and met his gaze. "Of course not, Sir."

"Happier without me, and the rest of them? Happier without the Elrics? Hayate?"

"Of course not. All of you, you're my life. I can't imagine a life without Hayate, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, the Elrics, you."

"Then what do you mean by happier?"

"Well, I would be happier if I didn't have to go through that war. I would be happier if I didn't have to see the misery that the Elrics carry around with them. I would be happier if I didn't have to worry about you and the rest of the boys all the time."

He nodded slowly. "I see." Another moment of silence.

"My turn." Her sudden statement startled him.

"Oh, okay.

She pondered the possibilities. "Let's pretend my father had never died."

"Okay…" He frowned. "Well, we wouldn't be sitting here. You didn't join the military until after he died, so you would probably still be home with him, and I would probably be in the military, floundering without your support."

"What if I decided that I didn't want to follow you anymore? What if I left?"

He frowned deeply. "Well, I prefer to not think about something like that, but… If you left right now, I'd probably feel pretty lost."

She smiled softly. "I doubt that."

"I don't."

Another bought of silent settled upon them and she turned back to stare out the window, running their conversation over in her mind. After a while, he cleared his throat.

"Let's pretend we got married."

She spun to stare at him with a look of surprise. "Sir..?"

"Let's pretend that we were allowed to be together. Let's pretend that it wouldn't complicate things too much. What if I proposed, and we got married?"

She inhaled deeply and contemplated the thought. "I would be very happy, obviously. We could live together and we wouldn't have to worry about what would happen when we were apart. We could live a somewhat happy life." She looked up to see him leaning back, his eyes shut. He looked almost blissful.

"It would be great." He mumbled.

"It would."

He groaned after a moment and opened his eyes. His gaze landed on her and she shivered, the intensity in the depth of his dark eyes scaring her to a degree. "I will become the Fuhrer, Lieutenant. I will, then I will fix everything in this country. Then we can get married, and live happily, and have twenty kids. We can teach some of them alchemy, and make some of them snipers, and some of them both. And they'll all have your beauty and my personality. And… And…" His gaze lost it's intensity and fell to his boots. "It'll be great."

She smiled sadly and sighed. "Let's stop playing pretend." She whispered, and he nodded slowly.

* * *

**AN: Wow, sorry guys. I've been suffering from some serious writer's block. D:**

**This was inspired by Airplanes by B.O.B. It's an amazing song, I suggest you all check it out. ;D**


End file.
